Let her go
by redstarangel26
Summary: God fucking damn it, why is it when you fall in love, you feel like you lost all your masculinity? Excuse me while I go chop off my balls and grow a pair of boobs... NaLu
1. Garage kids

**OMFG I'm back guys! It's summer, I'm a graduate and have much time to write… like I promised! I thought I'd make my huge come back with a brand new story! I hope you all like this story because I think it will be a good one :) **

**Summary: **God fucking damn it, why is it when you fall in love, you feel like you lost all your masculinity? Excuse me while I go chop off my balls and grow a pair of boobs... ****

**Chapter 1: Garage Kids**

I swung the door of the fridge open, the breeze of cold air rushing to my heated face.

"Grab me a 'beer!" Gray yelled from the garage. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a can of root beer and a bottle of tea.

"Damn lazy ass mother-" I grumbled under my breath as I also grabbed an apple and angrily took a giant chunk out of the glistening red skin with my razor sharp teeth. I made my way back to the garage. It was blazing hot outside today and we had the doors open and the fans at full blast rotating around the large space. I tossed the can at the unsuspecting bass player who was currently dozing off. Damn, I almost hit him in the nuts.

"What the hell you-" he started but I was quick to cut him off "Calm down Gray, no need to get your panties in a twist princess." I snickered walking over to my red truck. It was currently backed up with the tail gate open, and my best friend and a few others were sitting there, watching over our insane antics.

"Here you go Luce! One lemon iced tea. Your favorite." I said with a quick wink and a bright smile. She laughed and took it with her delicate fingers. "Thanks Natsu, you're so sweet." She said, giving me her shining smile. My heart stopped. Damn, it got me every time.

"Hey dumbass, get over here, we aren't done rehearsing and I want to go swimming." Gajeel growled out from his seat behind his brand new silver drum set. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the mic.

"Well I know I'm pretty important, but where's the man-whore?" I questioned, looking for that unusual mane of golden brown hair. Though I guess I really shouldn't be talking considering I have bright bubble gum pink hair... fucking shit.

"I think he's flirting with your neighbor." Levy, an adorable petite girl, said. I face-palmed and stomped out into the blistering heat, squinting my eyes to block out the extremely bright light. I spotted my "friend" and sure enough he was flirting with Aries. Strange name for a girl, but sweet nonetheless. I grabbed the playboy by the collar of his white button-up and dragged him away.

"Call me babe!" He yelled out. I turned my head over my shoulder. "Don't waste your time!" I yelled to her. We made it back into the shelter of my garage and Loke picked up his guitar.

"She was so cute!" He cooed. I could practically see the hearts sparkling in his eyes.

"That's what you say about every girl Loke!" Lucy said from her seat, amusement laced in her words.

"Yeah and my opinion hasn't changed about you sweetheart." He gave her a wink and blew her a long kiss. I whipped my head over to look at him and gave him a death glare and mouthed, 'touch her, I'll rip off your balls and feed them to you.' At least that's what I wanted to get across, but he just looked confused and shrugged.

"I get the message Natsu." He said, suddenly not joking around anymore. I took a deep breath to calm my anger and turned back around, bringing my lips to the mic.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4." I counted off. Loke slid his fingers down the guitar and started his melody, his fingers moving gracefully. I tapped my foot to the rhythm giving a small smile when I saw Lucy and Levy dancing to the tune.

"Check yes Juliet~" I sang with my heart, releasing all of my stress and anger through the words of my newest song. I felt the sweat drip down the side of my face as I danced around a bit, jumping up and down with Loke, casually leaning into Gray's microphone to sing with him. We may fight all the time, but when it came to performing, we were one. I peeked over at Lucy to see her mouthing the words along. Every time I finish a song, I go straight to her for an opinion. That was when she realized I liked someone, but boy was she wrong. I loved the weirdo to death and she didn't have a single clue that 95% of my songs revolved around her, but she never notices.

"Check yes Juliet here's the countdown: 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now." I sang looking at Lucy, watching her sway her body back and forth, eyes closed, lips still moving with the lyrics. We soon finished the song and all gave out a sigh of exhaustion. The girls clapped loudly.

"Luce, can I have a drink of your tea?" I questioned, wiping away the sweat the dripped down my cheekbone. She tossed me the bottle and I caught it swiftly, taking a large gulp from it. I gently tossed it back and turned to the band.

"Ok guys, tomorrow is our chance to finally become a real band. We need to really work hard ok? Hopefully this is our last gig as a garage band." I said.

"We got this Natsu. Since when have we let you down?" Gray questioned with a smile.

"Hmm let me see. Seventh grade an eighth grader was throwing shit at me and all you did was laugh. It was Luce who kicked his ass for me." I commented. Yes, unfortunately I wasn't too terribly popular. I got picked on a lot. But that's when I met Lucy. She was, at the time and still is, the most popular, kindest girl on campus. Once people saw that she was my friend, I wasn't bullied. Once high school hit, so did my deep voice and a very obvious six pack. I hadn't really tried anything and I was instantly the talk of the school. Just goes to show how much looks truly do make or break you, unfortunately.

"Eh whatever, you were a loser back then anyway." He said. I felt a surge of anger.

"Wanna say that to my face ice-prick?" I growled. He was about to counter back when a gentle hand was placed on my pec. I glanced at the well-manicured star designed nails, following her long fingers, up her toned arm, locking on to her long golden hair, quickly glancing at the set of plush pink lips and finally into her doe-brown eyes.

"Calm down you two. It's really hot out and I want to go swimming. So get over yourselves and let's go!" She said flashing a glare at both of us.

"Aye sir." We both said weakly and she walked off being followed by a snickering Gajeel and a smirking Loke. Levy jumped down from my truck and followed them into my house.

"You need to tell her Natsu." Gray said, his voice suddenly turning serious and a hint of sincerity… wait what the fuck am I saying? This is Gray, like he could ever be sincere. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I try, but she is so stupid." I say, frustration leaking from my words. I turn off everything in the garage and closed the door.

"Maybe you should serenade her! Yeah like in that stupid ass movie 'Valentine's day' where the kid plays his guitar naked surrounded by roses!" Gray exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok one that will be a fuck no. Two, why the hell were you watching that movie?" I questioned. He visibly shivered.

"Juvia made me watch it. God the torture." He grumbled. He picked up his bag and wondered down the other hallway to go change. I laughed and opened the door to my bedroom only to see Lucy slipping on her bikini top, bare chest exposed for all to see. Sweet mother of god why can't I look away? I feel like I'm on fire now.

"N-Natsu! GET OUT!" She shrieked covering up instantly. I snapped out of my daze when she threw a shoe at me.

"HEY! It's not my fault you decided to get dressed in MY room." I countered back slamming the door closed and turned around only to see a horrified Gray.

"Wha-?" I started to ask. "I walked in on Gajeel and Levy making out. Now excuse me while I gouge out my eyeballs and repeatedly stab them." He said walking into the back yard in his trunks. I heard the door click behind me and saw a very embarrassed, but damn sexy in that two piece, Lucy emerge.

"I'm sorry I threw a shoe at you. I was just shocked. Are you ok?" She questioned, delicately placing her fingers on my head. I quickly stepped back, not liking the millions of butterflies taking off in my stomach at her touch.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Why don't you go wait outside with Gray?" I questioned quickly running into my room and slamming the door, not waiting for an answer. Damn male hormones. I know girls have all the monthly shit they go through, but this, this stupid hormonal getting a fucking boner in ten seconds flat, was torture. I took many deep breaths and stalked over to my dresser. Why did she have to have that effect on me? Damn it! I angrily ripped off my clothing and placed my red trunks up to my hips. I took another breath before stepping into the hall. I could see my friends tossing around a volleyball, water splashing up in the air and shimmering in the sun light. I pet my cat Happy who decided to make an obstacle course out of my legs as he weaved in between them. I walked forward and pushed open the French glass doors. I was instantly bitch slapped in the face by a splash bomb. I scanned the water to find my suspect only to see Gray tossing a black and green splash bomb up and down. I smirked and made a mad dash for the crystal blue water. I leaped into the air and made contact with the surface causing the water to wave violently. I re-surfaced only to see an irritated Lucy.

"Natsu! You splashed me!" She yelled, throwing a soft Frisbee at my face.

"Well you are in a pool weirdo. The whole point is to get wet!" I dove under water and opened my eyes. I scanned the pool looking for the curvy and pale legs. Once I found my target, I swam under her and hooked her legs over my shoulders and stood up. I heard her shriek in surprise as my head was freed from the water.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" She questioned. "CHICKEN FIGHT!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs. Levy immediately jumped on Gajeel's shoulders and they made their way over to us.

"You ready Luce?" I questioned. She thumped my head and got ready to push down her best friend. "FIGHT!" Gray shouted throwing his arm down like a referee. The two girls grabbed each other and started to fight. I moved with ease, not feeling the effect of all the pushing and shoving. With one final shove, Levy and Gajeel were down for the count. Lucy fell off my shoulders with a cry of victory. I only chuckled at her reaction. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my neck, and a chin placed on my shoulder.

"So Natsu," Lucy breathed into my ear. I gulped and clutched the fabric of my trunks. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I sighed in relief, well mostly disappointment. But why should I get my hopes up? I've been in love with this weirdo for four years now, and she's still oblivious.

"Nah, I'm really excited. I'm just not looking forward to having to sit through school." I grumbled the last part in annoyance.

"Oh it won't be so bad! You'll have all of your fangirls!" She teased knowing that I hated them. OK that's a little harsh, but I mean come on! How would you like to be hounded by hundreds of girls that want to date you and suck your face off? And it's every single hour of every single fucking day….

"Oh Natsu! Please marry me and have my babies!" Lucy whined in a mocking high pitched voice. I looked at her in surprise.

"No one has ever said that, have they?" Honestly I didn't really listen to half the shit they said.  
"You'd be surprised. Some of them even talk about how you would be in bed. Sick bitches." She grumbled. Now Lucy didn't cuss very often, but when she did, it was highly amusing. Gray suddenly popped up.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." He teased poking Lucy in the cheek. She let go of me and Lucy-kicked Gray.

"Don't get any ideas hot shot. Natsu and I are friends! Anyways, I've got my eye on someone." She said with a blush. Damn those words were like a machine gun firing at my heart. Keep it together Dragneel.

"Who would that be?" I questioned through gritted teeth trying my best to sound somewhat normal.

"Well his name is-" That's where I tuned out, not really interested on having my heart fail. I hate how emotionally unstable I've become because of her. I feel like I should cut off my balls, grow my hair long and be known as Natsumi, or something along those lines. It's like I lost my manhood the moment I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of Lucy and love in the same sentence.

"Natsu, did you hear me?" Lucy asked, her head tilted, eyes wide with curiousity. And there goes my last shred of manhood.

"Ah no sorry. What was that?" I questioned. Gray snickered and I gave him a swift kick in the shin.

"Typical idiot, not paying attention to anything around him." He snorted, ignoring the pain that I knew was shooting up his leg. I opened my mouth to cuss him out, but Luce beat me to it.

"Gray! Can it!" She yelled then turned her attention back to me.

"As I was saying, would you be willing to accompany me to one of my father's business parties?" She questioned. Was this a date? Ah fuck, there I go getting my hopes up again. God damn son of a-

"Why don't you ask Drew?" I sneered his name, venom dripping with each letter. Lucy glared at me. "His name is Drake, and because I feel more comfortable if my best guy friend would be there with me than having a new guy constantly asking questions." She replied hotly. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" I questioned. She nodded. "Fine I suppose I'll be your "date"." I said with no interest. But in reality my heart was thumping a mile per second.

I had a date with Lucy Heartfilia, my best friend, the girl I was deeply in love with.

**Eh, it's a little short.. apologies my dear readers… but I hope this helps! I will update the other stories! I promise, I might not get to it right away though. Feel free to leave a review! Remember the dark side has cookies! :) **


	2. Fairy Tail

**Hey everyone, well its already the end of summer and I didn't do any writing what so ever. There is a good reason for this though. I am in a relationship… ok I know what you are all thinking, uh oh she's one of the people that makes their significant other more important than anything else. Welllll that isn't true, I spent every day with him because he had to leave for boot camp all the way in South Carolina, while I'm here in Arizona. So I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible for I won't see him until February. Ok Sorry for my ranting I had to update you all. On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

I honked my horn fiercely as I tapped the wheel with my fingers impatiently.

"What the hell is taking her so damn long?" I mumbled under my breath, giving the horn another sharp honk. I finally saw the door swing open and Luce emerged from the shadows, smiling brightly. She ran up to my truck and hopped in.

"Today's the big day!" She said throwing her arms around me. I jumped in surprise from the sudden contact, feeling my face already starting to warm with embarrassment.

"Yup, now get off of me or we will be late for school." I said shaking her arms off from my shoulders. I gently grasped the shift with my right hand and pushed the clutch down and pressed the gas and smoothly moved forward. As we gained speed and the engine revved up, I let go of the gas and pressed the clutch and shifted up at the same time, the rhythm already imprinted in my mind.

"You should teach me how to drive your car!" Lucy exclaimed, examining my movements carefully. I took a quick glance at her to see that her eyes were sparkling.

"Sure if you really want to." I replied. 'Anything for you.' I added on mentally. God damn my sappy mind.

"I forgot to tell you that you guys are performing at lunch today." She said turning the radio down. I took another quick glance at her.

"Are you serious?! When was this decided?!" I questioned rather loudly. She wrung her hands together, and if I were looking at her, I know she would be biting her lip. She did it every time she was nervous or thinking deeply.

"About a week ago. Erza told me to tell you because she's been busy trying to get ready for tonight." She said. I sighed.

"Well it can't be helped then. Do the others know?" I questioned. She nodded. I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in my usual spot. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder as I got out. We were both greeted by multiple people as we entered the courtyard.

"Natsu!" Multiple girls screamed and shouted. I simply waved and moved on.

"See I told you." Lucy hissed under her breath. I rolled my eyes and opened the hall door and gestured to her.

"After you." I said in a weird British accent. She only laughed and walked through.

"Natsu!" I heard far in front of us. Ugh not another fan girl! The girl was getting closer and I was soon able to make out short silver hair, and a round pale face with bright blue eyes.

"Hey Lis!" I waved. I have known Lisanna since first grade. We were close friends until Junior High when she went to Edolas instead of Magnolia. She came back though, along with her older brother and sister, Elfman and Mirajane. Lisanna soon declared her love for me only after a few months, but I turned her down because of Lucy. Of course Luce being a weirdo questioned my antics and encouraged me to take Lisanna out, but I refused. To this day Lisanna still cares deeply about my even though she knows of my feelings for Luce. Yay, love triangle for me! Who knew you could think sarcastically?

"I heard Fairy Tail is performing today! Good luck!" She gave me a peck on the cheek and ran away blushing. I sighed.

"I can't believe she hasn't given up on me! She knows why I don't return her feelings." I grumbled, hating the fact that I was hurting the poor girl because of my feelings. Damn this is starting to sound more and more like a fucking Soap Opera. A really badly written one. Bleck.

"What because you're in loooooove?" Lucy taunted poking my side gently. God she has no fucking clue.

"What's it to you?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm your best friend dummy! I deserve to know this stuff!" She declared. I only rolled my eyes and continued to walk down the hall.

"Using the best friend card won't work. I'm not telling you who I like." I said, but instantly regretted it. Her brown eyes widened with disbelief.

"So you do like someone! Who?! Who?! What's her name?!" She started shooting out question after question so quickly I couldn't keep up. So I just stared at her blankly.

"PLEASE TELL ME!" She begged. My blank look suddenly turned to dumbfounded. She really was a dumbass, wasn't she?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Oooh I'm sorry! Is it a guy?" She questioned hesitantly. I felt my cheeks flame up.

"Oh hell no! I'm NOT gay!" I growled. Some people looked at my strangely but I just ignored it and stared down at Luce.

"Sorry I just thought so because you didn't answer right away, and you were looking at me really weirdly." She said shyly.

"That's because I don't want you to know who I like!" I said hotly, crossing my arms.

"Fine, I'll figure it out eventually! See you later! Got to get to class." With that being said, she ran down the hall to enter her English class. I sighed and entered my English class as well that was right across the hall.

* * *

Dear Natsu-san

I really enjoy listening to your music! You have the greatest voice! I just have to tell you that I love you and that you should…..

I yawned and crumpled up the paper and tossed it at Gray who was sleeping. He only mumbled and turned his head the other direction. I hate receiving love letters. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to feel liked, but damn does it get annoying. I don't understand how these girls can be in love with me when I've maybe said one word to them. Love is about a connection, knowing the other person and-wait, what am I thinking? I swear I'm getting sappier as the minutes tick by. I could almost feel my balls dropping slowly. I felt a piece of paper flick my shoulder. I looked down to see a perfectly folded triangle, my name written in cursive on the front; Lucy. I picked it up and opened it

Hey! What songs are you going to perform?

-Lucy

I scribbled down my response: Check yes Juliet and Dear God. I examined the folded points in the paper and tried to figure out how the hell to put it back into a triangle. Instead, I folded it into a simple square and threw it back at her. It hit her head and gently landed on her desk. She suddenly perked up and made quick eye contact with me and smiled. I watched as she elegantly wrote an answer down and then folded the paper back into its original form. She threw it back and I caught it with ease. I took a quick glance at the teacher, his back was to us and he was scribbling down nonsense on the board. I quickly unfolded the paper and skimmed for her new answer.

Dear God? Is that a new one?

Yeah, I wrote it a few weeks ago.

I once again folded the paper, it already was starting to rip from the constant folding and unfolding. I decided to have some fun and flick the little note with my finger. Unfortunately it hit Gajeel who sat in front of Lucy. He didn't even look at me and he brought up his right hand and flipped me off, while still writing the notes. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Lucy. She was reaching for the note with her foot, desperately trying to stretch and reach it. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looked. She finally managed to catch it under her foot and slide it close enough to herself. I watched as she read my answer.

"Mr. Dragneel, stop staring at Ms. Heartfilia and pay attention!" Mr. what's his face said. I shrugged and stared blankly at the board. I swear I'm smart, I truly do know what I'm doing, I just find Lucy so much more intriguing. I could hear my friends snickering and I just ignored them all. I know for a fact that if I flipped out I would only be giving them what they want. Who knew Natsu Dragneel actually had a brain!? That's what I get from hanging out with Ms. Smarty pants Heartfilia. I felt the note hit my head and I just casually picked it up.

Hmm ok then, can't wait to hear it! Hey are you still coming with me tonight to my father's party?

I felt my heart skip a beat. Shit I had completely forgotten! I kept thinking of the bands gig we had tonight. Of course I would still go, I mean this wasn't the first party I've attended. The difference was that Lucy wanted me to be her escort and that shit never happened. I gulped and wrote down my answer. This was going to be a looooong ass day.

* * *

I plugged my mic into the amp and looked around the bustling courtyard. Hundreds of students were chatting loudly and freely. Some were even sitting in the grass in front of the little stage set up, enjoying their lunches. I never really got nervous for performances, but I honestly don't think we've ever performed for this large of a group. I jumped ten feet in the air when a hand was planted onto my shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down Natsu, it's just me." Gray said with an eyebrow raised. "What's your problem? You're never nervous." He stated stepping away to plug in his bass. I took a deep breath and gave him my lopsided grin.

"Are you shitting me? I'm pumped!" I said throwing my fist in the air, but the mic slipped from my fingers and flew up a few inches before hitting my head rather hard. Damn that hurt. I winced and held the little bump that was already forming. I went to get the mic, but a hand already beat me to it.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Why must that sweet voice always make my knees weak? I looked up to see Lucy's doe-like eyes sparkling with concern. I nodded and took the mic from her grasp.

"Yeah, just a little nervous. Did you get that water?" I questioned. She nodded and handed me the bottle. "Do you want some ice?" She questioned trying to desperately examine my head. I just quickly stepped away from her and chuckled nervously.

"No! I'm totally fine!" I said trying to give her a convincing smile. She just shook her head and walked away mumbled something. I turned around and looked over the band.

"Are you guy's ready?" I questioned grasping the mic in my hand tightly so it would slip again. Gajeel saluted with his drumstick and Loke started to gently strum his guitar. Gray gave a thumbs and I knew it was time. I didn't even need to give a cue as Loke started to rock out the first notes of 'Check yes Juliet.' Gajeel suddenly brought in the beat and I knew we had everyone's attention.

_Check yes Juliet, are you with me?_  
_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_  
_I won't go until you come outside._

As I sang all of my nerves melted away and I just danced with the beat.

_Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo_  
_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_  
_There's no turning back for us tonight._

_Lace up your shoes_  
_(Ey oh Ey ohh)_  
_Here's how we do._

I looked in the crowd for Lucy and saw her looking right at me with a huge smile. I felt a million butterflies take off.

_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back._  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._  
_Don't sell your heart._  
_Don't say we're not meant to be._  
_Run, baby, run._  
_Forever will be, you and me._

_Check yes Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking._  
_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye._

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Here's the countdown_  
_3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now_  
_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_  
_(Ey Oh Ey Ohhh)_  
_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we are not meant to be_  
_Run baby run,_  
_Forever we'll be, you and me_

_We're flying through the night_  
_We're flying through the night_  
_Way up high_  
_The view from here is getting better with you by my_ _side_

I pointed out at the crowd and all of the girls started to scream and shout my name. I just smiled and closed my eyes.

_Run baby run,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we are not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever will be..._

_Run baby run,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we are not meant to be_  
_Run baby run,_  
_Forever will be, you and me_  
_You and me... You and me..._

I waited for a bit as everyone went crazy with excitement. I just laughed into the mic, causing everyone one to finally pay attention.

"Hey Magnolia High! Enjoying the concert?!" I questioned. They sure did give me a powerful answer.

"Well this next song is new, and it's for all of those with a special someone they have dear to them. I wrote this song for my late mom... well you know, why don't you just listen to the lyrics?"

I slowly tapped my foot to the slower beat. I could feel all the pain in my heart weighing down heavily as I prepared to sing the first line. All the memories, all of the pain and suffering. I could feel the tears welling up but I just stared straight and sang my heart out.

_A lonely road crossed another cold state line_  
_Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_  
_While I recall all the words you spoke to me_  
_Can't help but wish that I was there, back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of You_  
_Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away_  
_We all need that person who can be true to you_  
_But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed_  
_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again_

I made eye contact with Lucy and I could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes. I haven't told her of my past, but I knew it was going to come up now.

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road_  
_There's no one here while the city sleeps and all the shops are closed_  
_Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_  
_Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of You_  
_Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away_  
_We all need that person who can be true to you_  
_I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed_  
_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again_

_Well, some search never finding a way_  
_Before long they waste away_  
_I found you, something told me to stay_  
_I gave in to selfish ways_  
_And how I miss someone to hold when hope begins to fade_

A flash of long redish hair flying in the wind, a beautiful pained face with dark green eyes filled with tears.

_A lonely road crossed another cold state line_  
_Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of You_  
_Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away_  
_We all need the person who can be true to you_  
_I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed_  
_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again_

I placed the mic down as Loke broke out in his guitar solo.

'Natsu where are you going?' The voice screamed in agony.

'Away from here.' I spat in disgust. I couldn't bear to turn around and see her face.

'Natsu…' She whispered. I paused and looked over my shoulder.

The guitar faded out and the crowd went wild. I gave a soft smile and jumped off the stage. I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"That song was filled with such pain, it's about your mom? How come you've never told me, why-" I grasped her hands and pulled them away from me.

"It's too painful Luce." I said with a sorrowful smile. With that I walked away not looking back at her. That seemed to be a routine for me anymore.

* * *

I adjusted my black tie and straightened out my coat. "Lookin good Dragneel." I mumbled to myself. Gray stuck his head into my room and snickered.

"Are you talking to yourself?" He questioned. I felt my cheeks warm up and I just glared at him. "Shut up ice prick! Now how do I look ok?" I questioned. He sighed and plopped himself onto my bed.

"I don't understand why you are so nervous. It's just Lucy." He said throwing my basketball up in the air. I turned around and sat down to put on my shoes.

"That's just the thing though, it's Lucy! She drives me crazy, in a good way that is. I swear she does some weird shit to my emotions." I said. My fingers were shaking so badly that I only made a giant knot out of my laces.

"Dude, you either need to ask her out already, or go for a different girl, this is getting ridiculous." He grumbled. I shook my head.

"I can't ask her out because she likes someone else, and I can't go for someone else because I love her!" I exclaimed. He only chuckled and sat up.

"You truly are hopeless. Well you have a whole night together, and this time, you aren't just going as a guest/friend; you are her date. This is your big night to make a move! Kiss her! Have sex, do whatever! Just have fun." He said. I felt my face grow hot again and turned away from Gray.  
"I hate it when you're right." I stood up and grabbed my keys off of my dresser. He only smirked and threw the ball at me. I only hit it to the side and glared at him.

"Go get some pinky." He joked with a wink. I swear if I wasn't wearing my nice tux, I would strangle that bastard. "Oh and don't forget to be back before 7 so we can make it to our gig on time, that's way too important to miss!" He exclaimed. I glanced at the clock. It read 5, it takes fifteen minutes to get to the hotel, and we should be there for an hour and a half. I nodded and turned around and made my way to the garage and got into my truck. This was it, the big night with Lucy. I pulled up to her house which was the neighborhood across from mine. Crazy how much of a difference there was. Suddenly going from modern to extremely rich ass people houses. I turned the ignition off and stepped down from my truck. I nervously made my way up to the gate. I entered the password and made my way up the stone pathway and to the front door. I didn't even have to knock, because the door automatically opened. I think I just shit a little bit.

"Come on in Mr. Dragneel." Ms. Spetto said. I looked down and saw the older woman. "What have I told you Spetto-san, just call me Natsu." I said with a kind smile. She only smiled and walked off.

"Luce, get your ass down here! I mean I know girls take forever to get ready, but I think you've created a new record for-" My mouth literally dropped as I saw Lucy walk down the stairs in all of her glory and beauty. She was in a long midnight blue dress. It was tight around the bodice and flared out at the waist, a huge split went down her left leg in the front. My eyes trailed down her creamy leg to see the silver heels that only made her ass and legs more enticing. I then realized where I was looking and quickly shot my eyes up to her face, which was framed with curly blonde hair. Her brown eyes only seemed brighter with the light make-up she had put on.

"Natsu! You look extremely handsome tonight!" She said happily s she finally reached me. I took a few breaths, trying to get the words come out of my throat.

"Thanks Luce, you look fantastic." I said, nearly choking on those words. She only blushed and grasped my arm gently.

"Thank you, now let's get going. The party is at the Renaissance Hotel." She said. I started to walk out the front door.

"Isn't that the most expensive hotel in the city?" I questioned unlocking my car and opening the door. I helped her up into her seat.

"Yep, you know daddy, he wants the best of the best." She said with a roll of her eyes. I chuckled and slammed the door closed and quickly made my way around to the driver's side. I climbed in and started the truck and drove off. We sat in a comfortable silence for about five minutes until Lucy finally asked the question I was dreading to hear.

"What happened to your mom Natsu? If you don't mind me asking?" She questioned quietly. I took a quick glance at her and then back at the road.

"Luce, I really don't feel like talking about that right now. It's a part of my life I'm not very proud of." I said grasping the wheel tightly. I assumed she noticed the tension because she didn't ask any further questions. It was about ten minutes later when she said something again.

"Thanks for taking me tonight. I really hate going to these things by myself. I always get hounded by millions of guys asking to take my hand in marriage. It's just disgusting because they don't even know me." She said. I chuckled.

"Well I guess that's what I'm here for. So I'm your bodyguard for the night?" I questioned. I noticed in the corner of my eye that she started to wring her hands together. Oh lordy, what was it this time?

"Actually no, you are my fiancé tonight." She said quietly. I nearly slammed my foot on the brake.

"WHAT!?" I questioned. Holy shit this was not happening. Sure I definitely wouldn't mind being Lucy's fiancé, but she could have at least warned me.

"I know I know, I should have told you, but it's the only way to keep those disgusting males away from me. I swear Natsu, all they want from me is to get in my pants. And I know if I marry one of them, they would turn me into a typical housewife." She said crossing her arms over her body. She started to shake.

"Hey, its fine Luce, I understand. But hey, you could never be turned into a typical housewife, you are way stronger than that to let that happen to you. You are the kind of person to do what they want and not let anyone tell them otherwise." I said with a smile. She gave a cute little giggle.

"I wonder who I learned that from?" She questioned giving my arm a gently poke with her arm. I only laughed and turned into the parking lot of the hotel. I turned off the engine after finding a parking spot and turned to my 'fiancé'.

"Are you ready to do this?" I questioned. She nodded with a confident smile. "Good, let's go." I said opening my door and stepping down. I quickly ran over and opened Lucy's door for her and held her hand as she stepped out. She held onto my hand tightly as we walked through the glass door of the very extravagant hotel.

"Calm down Luce, everything will be ok. Just stay by my side and no one will come near you." I mumbled. She gave a small ok and led me over to a large group of older men.

"Good evening Papa." Lucy said breaking away from my arm to go greet her father. He looked down at Lucy and smiled.

"Good evening Lucy. Honey do you remember Mr. Goldenburg?" He questioned gesturing to another man right across from him. She turned around and gave a curtsy.

"Of course I do, it's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Goldenburg. How's your business going?" Damn she sounds so sexy when she spoke so formally. Agh there goes my dirty mind again. Mr. Goldenburg grasped Lucy's hand and gave it a peck.

"It's been doing very well, thanks to your father! He sure knows how to run a business! Are you going to be taking it over dear?" He questioned. Jude suddenly stepped in.

"Ah Steve, would you like another drink?" He asked directing his attention away from his daughter. Lucy slipped away and grabbed onto my arm. She led me in the direction of the snacks.

"What was that about?" I questioned. She handed me a glass china plate. Damn I hope I don't break anything.

"Daddy has always wanted me to take over the company, and he knows I'm strong enough to do it alone, but he knows that if I'm put out there like that, many men will want to take my hand in marriage so they can have some of the title of the Heartfilia Institute." She said grabbing some fruit and a little sandwich. I followed her lead, but instead grabbed some shrimp instead of fruit.

"But don't you want to eventually get married?" I questioned. She handed me a glass cup and filled hers with lemonade.

"Well of course, but I want it to be with someone I love, not with a man who only wants me for my fame and money." She growled sitting down at a nearby table. I poured some punch for myself and sat next to her.

"So if that's the case, why am I acting as your Fiancé?" I asked grasping a large shrimp and biting out of it hungrily. She took a delicate sip from her lemonade.

"Because it'll keep the filthy men away from me. Papa was ok with the idea because he had always given me the choice to do what I wish because he had promised mama before she died. He said he'd rather it be you than someone he didn't know." She said biting into her sandwich. I nodded slowly, taking a large bite out of my sandwich. Well it seems I'm on Mr. Heartfilia's good side, bonus point's right there. Now I just need to get Lucy to fall in love with me. Haha what the fuck am I thinking?

"Does your dad know about the band?" I questioned. The question reminded me to glance at my watch. 6:00. Lucy nodded while drinking her lemonade.

"Yes he does and thinks it's a little weird but didn't really say much on it. What time is it? Do we still have some time before you have to be there?" She questioned glancing at my watch. I nodded.

"We don't have to be at the club until 7:30, but Gray wants to get there a bit early so we can get set up and not feel rushed." I said. Instead of answering me, Lucy grasped my hands and pulled me up and dragged me to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked in surprise. She pulled me against her body and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I cautiously wrapped my hands around her waist and swayed with the rhythm.

"I'm trying to avoid him." She hissed gesturing to an extremely skinny male who was wearing a very old brown suit, his glasses were sliding down his nose and his pimples were practically oozing from his face. I made a face and looked back down at Lucy.

"Don't get me wrong he's really sweet, he's just super clingy and kind of annoying." She mumbled into my chest. I smiled softly and chuckled.

"Awe look at the poor guy, he looks devastated." I said glancing back at the male. She quickly glanced up and looked as well. Her face suddenly fell.

"Damn it, I hate hurting people's feelings, but they are always so damn clingy." She said. I looked at her appalled.  
"Well Ms. Heartfilia, I never knew a lady was to have that kind of tongue." I said in the most formal and idiotic way I could. She looked up at me astonished, but then a beautiful smile broke out. She gently slapped my chest.

"You idiot!" She said. I only twirled her away from me and brought her back into my arms. "But I'm your idiot." I said with a large smile. I took another glance at my watch.

"Luce, we should probably get going, it's almost 6:30." I said. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Ok let's go!" She said grasping my hand tightly. "Luce what are you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as she ran out of the hotel, dodging all of the waiting men.

"I'm getting us the hell out of here!" She yelled back with a smile. I only laughed and ran along with her. Millions of butterflies were fluttering again in my stomach. Being the one that caused her happiness only makes me love her more and more. Damn I'm hopeless aren't I?

**AHHHH I'm finally done with this chapter! Yay! So we see that something happened between Natsu and his mother. Dun dun dun. Also the song Dear God, it does have a certain meaning. It was originally written for a lover, but I kind of thought up this wonderful plot between Natsu and his mom that makes the whole song work… so we will see how that goes. Leave a review and tell me what you think happens between them! :)**


End file.
